Loving Him
by Fan325
Summary: This is a story about James and Lily. Lily loves James. But does James love Lily? There will be a game of Truth or Dare in the next chapter! Will we find out James's feelings then? please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Loving Him.

Lily sat by the lake with her friend Alice. They were supposedly studying for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S but Lily was to busy watching James Potter who was playing with a snitch and talking with his friends Sirius, Lupin & Peter. 'Man being a Quidditch seeker does a body good.' Lily thought while staring at James muscles. Suddenly James and the gang got up and started walking towards Lily & Alice. Just as they were walking by Lily saw James smile at her. 'Omg.'Lily thought as her heart melted away.

"Uh. Alice. I'm not feeling that good, I'm going to head up to the dormitories." Lily said lying so she could follow James.

"Ok. I'll see you at dinner then.' Replied Alice who obviously bought Lily's lie.

Lily making sure she was being carful followed James and gang. They were heading toward the Gryfindor tower. While Sirius said the password Lily hide behind the corner making sure no one saw her. Lily waited there for 5 minutes to make sure they wouldn't think she was following them. After muttering the password (pumpkin juice) she went in the common room. As the gang wasn't there she decided to go to the boys dormitories to find them. She crept soundlessly up the stairs to the boys dormitories. When she reached the door she stood behind it so she wouldn't be seen. From there she could her James and Sirius talking.

'James come on you know you like her!' Sirius said

'I do not!' James said

'Do to!'

'Do not' This continued on for quite some time until Sirius finally said 'Just asked her out or to Hogsmeade or something.'

Lily stood outside the door waiting for James reply, but heard footsteps coming towards the other side of the door so she ran to the girls dormitories. When she got there she flew herself down on the bed and cried. She knew the chances of her being the girl James was talking about were about 1000 to 1.

A while later Alice came up to the girls dormitories to look for Lily. As soon as she got there she saw Lily lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling staring into space with tears in her eyes.

'Lily, What's wrong' Alice said as she came running over to her friend and sat on her bed.

' I love James, but he doesn't love me.' Lily replied still staring at the ceiling.

' How do you-Wait a minute you like James Potter! Trouble Making, Quidditch Playing, James Potter?!' She half yelled in shock.

'No, Alice I don't like James! I love him!' Lily said

'Oh . Um. Well . How do you know he doesn't love you back?' Alice replied still a bit surprised

'I over heard him talking and he said he loved her, chances are that I am not that her.' Lily said

'There is no evidence that your not the person he is referring to, Lil. Come on you are beautiful and smart.' Alice said trying to make Lily feel better the best she could.

Lily gave her a weak smile and sat up.

'Come on, Lets go get dinner.' Alice said.

The two girls walked out the girls dormitory and went to the great hall.


	2. The Game Begins

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Loving Him.

Chapter 2!

It had been 3 days since Lily had over heard James talking. It was Friday night and tomorrow they were going to Hogsmeade. Lily, Alice & Mary were in the common room working on there potions essays. Then Alice heard a rather loud laugh from the other side of the room. She looked up and saw James Potter laughing hysterically at something.

' What's so funny?' Alice said sounding a little annoyed.

'We are playing truth or dare and Sirius just admitted that he likes (laughing) you!' James replied .Who was now rolling on the floor in laughter.

' I really don't get what's so funny about that.' Alice replied blushing. (As was Sirius)

' Well you two are totally different. He is bad and gets in to trouble and you are good and are a Prefect.'James said now over his laughter.

'Well I can be bad to. Let us play Truth or Dare and I'll prove it !' Alice said.

'You want to play truth or dare with us!' James said surprised

'Yes, as a matter of fact we do!' Alice said

'Ok Fine. But now its strip truth or dare.' James said As an evil grin spread across his face.

'Fine.'Alice replied bitterly, wondering to herself if maybe this wasn't such a great idea..

So the 7 of them (Lily, Alice, Mary, James, Sirius, Lupin & Peter) went and sat on the floor in a circle in front of the fire. Now in the middle of the circle lay a empty bottle to see who would be going next, a bottle of veritaserum for the truth questions and a basket for clothes if someone could not complete there truth or dare. James spun the bottle it landed on Alice.

'Um...Truth.'Alice said with a hint of scaredness in her voice.

'Who do you fancy.' James said with a sly grin on his face.

Alice took the bottle of truth potion from the circle swallowed a mouth full and replied 'Sirius.'

Everyone in the circle had surprised looks on their face. Well except Sirius he had a huge grin on his. Alice quickly spun the bottle in the middle and it landed on Sirius.

'Truth or Dare. Sirius.'Alice said happily.

'Dare.' Sirius said back.

'I dare you to be my boyfriend.' Alice said.

'I'd love to.' replied Sirius happily and got up to sit beside his new girlfriend.

Sirius spun the bottle and it landed on Mary.

'Truth or dare. .' Sirius said

' Dare.'Mary replied unaware of what Sirius had in mind.

Author's Note- Mary is someone I just threw in there to make a more equal number in boys & girls. Alice is not necessarily Alice Longbottom. And sorry for leaving the story there. There is defiantly going to be Lily & James together in the next chapter. I promise. Please review if you read.


	3. The Game Continues

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Loving Him.

Chapter 3!

_Sirius spun the bottle and it landed on Mary._

'_Truth or dare. .' Sirius said _

' _Dare.'Mary replied unaware of what Sirius had in mind. _

'I dare you to give Peter a lap dance.' Sirius said with an evil grin on his face.

'NO, way!' Mary replied and took off her trainers and sat then in the basket.

So Mary spun the bottle & it landed on James.

'Truth or Dare, Potter.' Mary said

'Truth.' James told her.

'Who do you fancy?' Mary asked

'Is it to late to switch to dare?' James asked.

'Yes it is, Now tell us.'

James sighed and grabbed the bottle of Truth potion. He swallowed some and then said 'Lily.' All of the girls looked happy. While all of the guys were laughing at James. James quickly spun the bottle to get over his embarrassment. The bottle landed on Lupin.

'Truth or Dare, Mate.' James said

'Dare!' Lupin exclaimed

'I dare you to go to Professor Mc.Gonagall wearing nothing but a cloak and propose to her!'

'Ok.' Lupin replied and went to the other side of the room to take his clothes off. A few minutes later Lupin went through the portrait hole wearing nothing but a cloak and went to find McGonagall. About 10 minutes had past when the group finally saw Lupin return through the portrait.

'How did it go?' Said James

'I have detention all next week and she said I was much to young to be thinking about marriage and she also suggest I find some clothes.'Lupin replied with a small grin on his face.

All of them burst out laughing. After they had recovered from there laughing fits and Lupin had put his clothes back on. Lupin spun the bottle, It landed on Lily.

'Truth or Dare, Lily'

'Well, I don't want to end up like you did so truth.' Lily replied

'Well James like you, So do you like him.' Lupin said

Lily whole face turned bright red but she took the bottle of veritaserum and said 'Yes. I love James Potter.'

Everyone grinned but the person with the biggest grin was James. While Lily just sat there blushing.

'Well guys it's getting late & we are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow so maybe we should go up to our dormitories.' Mary said

Everyone agreed. On the way up to the dormitories James grabbed Lily's arm and waited until everyone was gone up.

'Lily, How would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?' James asked

Lily's eyes lite up and she smile ' I would love that James.'

He pulled her into a hug and they kissed each other good night.

On Lily's way up the stairs to the dormitories she thought to herself 'Wow I am going to Hogsmeade with James Potter!' She could hardly wait!

Authors Note- Wow 2 updates in one night. Please review!


	4. HogsmeadeLast chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Loving Him!

Chapter 4!

Lily Evans woke up happy. Why was she so happy ? Well today was a Hogsmeade weekend and not only that but she was going with James Potter. Lily got up put on the robes she thought she looked best in. Then she brushed her hair and used a charm to put a few curls in it. Once she was done she checked herself out in they mirror to make sure she looked the way she wanted to. She walked down the stairs towards the common room. There she saw James sitting on one of the common room couches holding a small bouquet of lily's in his hands. James looked up & saw Lily standing at the bottom of the stairs. 'Man she is gorgeous.' James thought to himself. They both had big smiles on there faces.

' I know it is old fashioned but lily's for a Lily.' James said while giving a weak smile & blushing.

'Oh. You didn't have to get me these.' Lily said smiling. Then she conjured a vase with water in it to sit the flowers in.

' Oh. Well I thought you would like them.' James said smiling back.

' Well you thought right because I love them. Thank you.' Lily said.

' Ok. So off to Hogsmeade then.' James said.

'Yes .' Lily replied. And they walked out of the common room holding hands.

As soon as they got to Hogsmeade James asked Lily if he would take a walk with him.

' Ok. But where are we going?' Lily said.

'You'll see.' James said smiling. So they walked down the sidewalk until they reached a flowery meadow.

'Here we are.' James announced.

' What are we doing here?' Lily asked looking a little worried.

'We are having a picnic.' James said while pulling a shrunken picnic basket out of his pocket.

'You are full of surprises.' Lily said with a smile. While James made the basket back to it's original size. Then James pulled out a yellow and maroon stripped picnic blanket, 2 bottles of butterbeer & 2 plates piled with food.

' I had the house elves prepare this.' James explained

'I think it's amazing.' Lily said.

Once they had finished and James vanished the empty plates and bottles away James spoke.

' Um. Lily I don't really know how do to this so.' James pulled a little felt

Box out of his pocket & opened it. It was a diamond bracelet. The diamonds read "James loves Lily."

Then James said " Lily Evans. Will you be my girlfriend."

'Yes.' Lily gasped. Then James fastened the bracelet on his girlfriend. Then Lily looked into James eyes and said 'James I want to thank you not only for the flowers, picnic & bracelet, But for making this my most favourite & remembered hogsmeade trip ever.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and they gave each other a long passionate kiss.

Authors Note- Yep It's done. I hope you like how I finished it. I will probably write more stories soon. So Bye for now. Reviews still welcome!


End file.
